


[索香]声色犬马

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	[索香]声色犬马

1.  
关于恋爱，山治有个小烦恼。

之所以说它小，是因为它还不足以影响他和他男朋友之间的感情。

他们每天照常约会，照常过同居生活，照常同桌吃饭，照常在夜里滚到同一张床上去。

这个烦恼就像一个针尖儿大的小刺，扎在他心里，虽然不疼，但他总能感觉到它的存在。

简单来说就是，他的男朋友不喜欢在外人面前跟他亲热。

该说是害羞还是保守，牵手不行，接吻更不行，连稍微亲密点儿的肢体接触也不行。他们约会时走在大街上就像两个普通朋友，偶尔出来吃个饭、打个球，但绝不会上床的那种。

索隆并非怕人看出他的性取向，老实讲他男朋友在不在乎别人的看法这一点上几乎是做到了极致。跟关系好的朋友坦白他们的恋爱关系时他相当干脆，但那也仅限于干巴巴的一句“我们在一起了”，老天，连个牵手都没有。

他就是不喜欢跟山治在公众场合亲热。

索隆是那种表面看着又冷又凶，其实脸皮比谁都薄的男人，无论是恋爱还是什么别的，他都不愿意给外人看他儿女情长的一面。

而山治偏偏是个典型的喜欢随心而动的浪漫主义者，想牵手时就要牵手，想接吻时就要接吻，平时走在外头勾勾手，蹭蹭肩，这都是他不用经过大脑思考就会自然而然做出的事。

于是在他们在一起之后，山治就得在外人面前经历勾手被甩开，蹭肩被顶开，节庆时在河提上看烟火，情之所至扭头索吻，结果差点被推个跟头掉进河里去的尴尬处境。

这根小刺就在他心里越扎越深，越扎越深，每隔一段时间就要扎得他的心脏流出一小滴血珠来。

他爱索隆，他心脏里的血全为这个男人而流，即便血珠一滴一滴的流一辈子他也不会干涸，可他不想这样。所以他决定，他非得想个办法把这根刺拔出来不可。

 

2.  
这可不是一件简单的事，绝对要比驯服一头狮子还要难，毕竟山治最拿手的就是直接找准对方的软肋然后施以威逼利诱，但在这件事上——难道他还能哭哭啼啼的跟索隆闹别扭不成吗？

其实他想要的也不多，就算他的恋爱对象是个男人，但谁又能和爱人一起散步的时候两个肩膀之间还隔着一个拳头的距离？

所以他要达到的第一个目标就是，牵手。

为此他还特意准备了一桌好菜把两个人都喂到食物撑满喉咙口，然后再提议出门散步。

毕竟是夜晚，他再挑一条人迹罕至的小路，说不定索隆就能遂他的意呢？

——然而，事与愿违。

他们出门散步顺便走到不远的超市买了一些日用品，回程的时候正说到乌索普下周举办的画展时，山治若无其事的抓住了索隆的手。

简直可以说是意料之中的，他男朋友像被蛰了似的把他的手甩开——他都快习惯这种操蛋的感觉了。

但这次山治不准备轻易放过他。

“怎么了？”他详做莫名的问索隆，好像被他甩开手是一件前所未有的事一样。

“……没怎么。”索隆不吭声，继续往前走。

于是山治又去抓了一次，这一次他抓的很牢，索隆为了挣脱出来甚至把手腕都提到了两人眼前。

叫缠不清的手指头互相勒的有些红。

“快放开。”索隆低声说。

“为什么？”山治仍然死死的抓着。

索隆抿紧了嘴唇：“这是在外面。”

山治耍赖道：“这又没人，而且还是晚上——干嘛，你害羞啊？”

“我不是！”索隆提高了声音，又左右环顾了一圈好像生怕灌木丛里突然跳出几架摄影机把他们牵手的影像投到时代广场，“……总之，你先松开。”

“不松，又不是做爱，就算被人看到了又有什么关系。”

他卷眉毛男朋友总能突然间丢出一些让索隆难以招架的话，这些私密的词语对山治来说就像喝水吃饭一样自然。

“有什么事回家再说。”显然索隆已经无言以对，只能强硬的用另一只手抓住山治的手腕，试图把山治的手从他的手上拔下来。

购物袋在两人之间晃来晃去，山治沉默了一会，嬉笑着放开手：“我只是在闹你而已。”

终于摆脱桎梏的索隆赶紧快步走开，简直像是落荒而逃。

山治也有考虑过为什么索隆抗拒的程度为什么会这么深——深夜，空无一人，而且只是牵手而已——这真的是因为索隆本身不愿意显露自己的情感，还是仅仅因为对象是山治？

毕竟他们最初认识的时候，索隆那时就是被他的女朋友挽着手臂出现的。

那晚回去之后他们也没有再提起这个话题，并且气氛有些尴尬，索隆提溜着他的手挂在两人眼前的场景真是尴尬爆了。

 

 

3.  
山治很快就重整旗鼓，重新订立了一个目标。他的人生从不缺乏挑战，而关于索隆的一切更是能让他像吃了兴奋剂一样百折不挠。

牵手失败之夜没过去多久他们就收到了乌索普的邀请，在他画展结束之后一定要好好庆祝一番。长鼻子的艺术细胞就像他的鼻子一样惊人，这一次的画展听说又是圆满成功，租借场地的娜美更是赚了个盆满钵满，最近连对索隆的态度都好了许多。

依靠自己的力量不成没有关系，他还有一群相当可爱的伙伴。

山治特意比索隆提早到了乌索普家，事实上他每次都是到的最早的那一个，因为每一次他都需要喂饱这些粗鲁的男人们和可爱的小姐们。

乌索普打开门的时候山治先递上了给他带的一瓶红酒以示祝贺，乌索普很高兴的迎接了他。

这时就去做饭还为时尚早，于是他们坐在沙发上聊天，乌索普给他拿了一罐啤酒，他们从今天的交通有多差劲开始，一直聊到乌索普的下一个写真计划。

山治感觉差不多到时候了。

“……到时我想带着可雅一起去，你觉得怎么样？医生也说她多出去走走对她的身体更好，但这样会不会太快了，天哪，简直就像一场蜜月旅行——山治？你在听吗？”发觉好友的走神，乌索普吹了个口哨吸引山治的注意力。

“噢，抱歉，乌索普，”山治故意叹了口气，放下手中的啤酒罐，“可雅小姐一定会很高兴你邀请她的，你现在已经完全成为一个可靠的男人了，不是吗？”

乌索普得意的用大拇指指了指自己：“那是当然！”然后又用关切的目光看着山治，“你好像在烦恼什么。”

奈斯。

“呃，是的，”山治吞吞吐吐的说，“不过没什么大事，别管他了。”

“山治，”乌索普严肃的看着他，“如果你有什么问题就说出来，因为我们是朋友。”说着他还伸手拍了拍山治的肩膀，似乎想要给他一点力量。

山治给了他一个感激的眼神：“实际上，和索隆有关。”

他在脑子里捋了一下他要说的话，沉默了一会才接着说：“乌索普，你知道有关那家伙前女友的事吗？”

“呃，是的，”乌索普迟疑了一下，他和索隆认识的时间远比山治要早，理所当然的见证过好友的几任女友，“怎么了吗？”

“他们会牵手吗？”山治的手肘撑在膝盖上，两只手握在一起撑着自己的下巴。

“会吧？”乌索普仔细回忆了一下。

山治再一次陷入沉默，乌索普关切的问道：“怎么了吗？”

然后又好像突然福至心灵：“你们不牵手，是吗？”

山治摇了摇头：“他连肩膀都不愿意碰到我。”

“兄弟，”他又拍了拍山治的肩膀，“也许只是因为索隆不是那种能坦率表达自己的家伙，你不要多想。”

山治拿起啤酒喝了一口：“但是被当众推开真的很尴尬，我不明白他为什么这么反抗。”

乌索普显然也想起了过往几次山治被无情甩开的例子，立刻为这位看起来心思细腻的朋友愤愤不平起来：“索隆那小子确实挺惹人生气的，不过没事，山治，今天我保准让他主动来接触你！”

又严肃的补充了一句：“他真的只是闷葫芦性格而已，绝对不是什么别的，你明白我的意思吧？”

“当然，”山治朝他笑了笑，“多谢啦乌索普。”

 

那天晚上的聚会就像他们从前的每一次一样热闹，路飞把T恤的后背掀起来罩在头上，跟乌索普勾肩搭背的跳奇怪的舞，娜美和薇薇亲密的挤在一张小沙发上分享自己新做的指甲，索隆和罗若无其事的站在厨房门口，只等山治一转身就去冰箱里再偷一瓶酒，寇沙算是他们之中最清醒的一个了，还能帮山治清理一下路飞提议的“一口吞下最多烤面包”比赛的残渣。

所有人都喝了一点酒，客厅的音响放着震耳欲聋的DJ背景乐，昏暗的灯光和空气中食物与酒精的气味。

山治不动声色的给乌索普递了个眼神，他机灵的长鼻子好友立刻想起今晚的使命。

“各位——！！”乌索普放开路飞，跳上餐厅的凳子，双手举过头顶用力拍了两下，吸引了所有人的注意。

“我有个好主意——！”他拖长声音但还是盖不住吵翻天的音响，正好瞥到了从院子里走进来的弗兰奇、布鲁克和罗宾，“嘿弗兰奇！帮我把音响的声音关小一点！”

弗兰奇给了他一个标志性的SUPER，走到音响边上把旋钮拧小了一些。

“棒！”乌索普朝他竖了竖大拇指，终于不用扯着喉咙说话了，“我们来传纸片吧！”

“传纸片！”路飞第一个举双手赞成，“我记得上一次玩这个还是在寇沙和薇薇的订婚宴上！”

“对，”乌索普兴奋的接话，“那次特拉仔被整的很惨！”

罗就知道这对话该提到他了，他扭过头朝客厅里喊：“喂娜美！这次你姐姐不会再来了吧！”

所有人都捧腹大笑，娜美的姐姐诺齐高是个相当奔放自信的姑娘，当纸片传到她那里时，她甚至直接吃掉了绝大部分的纸片，只留下一点点在唇齿之间，嚣张又调皮的看着罗。

于是那晚除了勉强还能咬下来的回合，罗足足被灌了五杯杜松子酒。

“放心吧，”山治笑着朝他走过去在他肩膀上锤了一拳，“以后换个别的整你。”

他故意在游戏开始之前走到索隆身边，这样待会才不会看起来太刻意。

紧接着娜美也走过来把他们全部拉到了客厅里站成一个圈，他放松下来站在索隆身边等着游戏开始。

乌索普首先把纸片的一角咬在嘴里，他的下一位是薇薇，于是他相当绅士的低下头，两人很快完成了交接。

薇薇咬着纸片递给他的未婚夫寇沙，这对小情侣总是很甜蜜，寇沙低下头在最接近薇薇脸颊的地方咬下纸片，这样缺了两个角的纸片还有很大的空间让他们传递下去。

再下一个是罗宾，然后是弗兰奇，布鲁克，这三位比他们年纪稍大的朋友可不像寇沙他们那么好心，等布鲁克传给路飞的时候纸片已经只剩四分之一那么大了。

路飞传给娜美的时候几乎撕掉了一半，长鼻子估计是跟这位聪明的小姐也说了什么，因为娜美转过头看着山治的时候偷偷对他眨了一下眼睛。

山治会意的笑了一下，当他去接娜美的纸片的时候，他们必须要把脑袋交叉错开，这个姿势为他们赢得了一些起哄。

山治知道自己嘴里的纸片已经很小了，因为他必须张开嘴唇露出他的牙齿以免将它濡湿，但它应该还是一个可以继续传递的大小。他转过身面对索隆，有一点紧张。

此时起哄声越来越大，罗甚至还在背后推了索隆一把。

山治眼睁睁的看着他男朋友向他走来，他的心如擂鼓——然后侧身在他身后端了一杯朗姆酒。

“我的。”索隆轻易的向所有人展示了一下手里的酒杯然后一口喝光。

——他甚至一点犹豫都没有，山治感到有一些头晕，还感到一些羞耻。

为他刚刚居然以为索隆会亲到他而羞耻。

接下来的几轮游戏山治没有参加，随便找了个厨房没收拾干净的借口就逃走了。

 

 

4.  
好吧，就算他们不在人前牵手又怎样呢？就算他们连在最好的朋友面前都不会有一点亲密又怎么样呢？山治还是很爱索隆，他知道索隆也是一样爱他。

他们会在家里的任何一个地方做爱，或者更甜蜜一点，只是拥抱在一起，什么都不做。

索隆依旧会满足的吃完他做的每一餐饭，那个该死的饱嗝就是他说我爱你的方式，山治知道。

有时在他做饭的时候，索隆会从背后抱着他，结实的手臂钻进他的围裙里，在肚子前面环一个圈。还有一次索隆甚至对他说：“我很喜欢你做饭的时候。”

山治简直一惊，他还记得索隆上一次说出喜欢这个词还是他们重温杀死比尔的时候，对着日本大姐头手里的武士刀。

“为什么？”他下意识的就接了一句。

索隆的下巴搭在他的肩膀上：“像老婆。”

你妈的，出门都不牵手，做的那门子春秋大梦老子要嫁给你。山治在心里想。

然而实际上他只是像小猫爪子挠人一样往后怼了一手肘，然后轻声说了个“滚”。

所以，好吧。不牵就不牵，反正起码索隆不会否定他们的关系，如果有人问道“这是你什么人”的时候，他会毫不犹豫而且坚定的说这是我男朋友。

山治叹了口气，让自己把前段时间那些别扭都忘掉。

 

5.  
“加满，谢谢。”索隆把油卡从窗户递了出去。

他们正在进行一场自驾游，预备到二百公里外的一个地方去泡温泉，再去看看樱花，这几天天气暖和，是赏花的好时候。

他们正在进行一场自驾游，预备到二百公里外的一个地方去泡温泉，再去看看樱花，这几天天气暖和，是赏花的好时候。

一双涂着鲜艳指甲油的手用食指和中指夹着接过那张油卡 ：“好的，先生。”

一个相当火辣的女人，穿着外套拉链低到露出蕾丝边胸罩的加油站制服，她的皮肤黝黑，表情性感，有一种都市里没有的野性。

还好那个该死的厨子去上厕所了，索隆的第一反应就是山治一定又会相当谄媚的和这个女人调起情来。

加油很快就结束了，女人朝他抛了个媚眼顺便摸了一把他的手臂才扭腰摆臀的走开。被尖细的指甲碰到的感觉并不好，索隆甚至打了个寒战。

他们出发的时候是十一点，原本的计划是到了目的地再吃东西，但索隆已经感到饿了，于是他把车停在停车场，等着山治回来一起去服务区暂时吃点东西。

服务区的食物没什么好恭维的，索隆干脆买了一桶泡面。山治坐在对面怜悯的看着他，好像他像条饥不择食的流浪狗。

“早上出门的时候老子才把你喂饱的，”山治拧开水喝了一口，“开车对你来说是这么费体力的事吗？还是说认路？”

索隆毫不在乎的掀开泡面盖子：“你最好少喝点水，不然半小时后你又要着急找厕所到哭了。”

“呸，老子肾好得很，你才半个小时就要跑厕所，”山治骂他，“待会不许你吃饭。”

“说的跟你能似的。”索隆冷哼一声，头都不抬。

看这家伙就像吃平时他做的美食一样美味的吃泡面，山治真是气的牙痒痒，干脆以后直接买泡面的调料包给他拌在米饭里吃好了，不对，连米饭都不给他，就让他吃泡面吧！

“嘿，帅哥。”

一个女人突然加入了他们的桌子，显然是在跟索隆打招呼，但那双画着浓重妆容的眼睛同样惹火的把山治从上到下的打量了一遍。

“美丽的小姐，”山治从善如流的接上话头，“你有什么事吗？顺带一提，口红很棒。”

“多谢，”女人朝他抛了个媚眼，转而又把注意力放到索隆身上，两只有些粗糙的手挂上索隆的手臂，“你们准备去哪？也去看那些粉红色的鬼东西的？”

……她大概是在说赏花。

索隆不太自在的把她的手扒下去，抬头瞥了山治一眼，发现他也正惊讶的看着女人的动作。

“是的。”索隆飞快的点头想起身走人。

女人毫不在意他的冷淡，反而更加亲密的贴上来抱着他的手臂：“那玩意到处都是，有什么好着急看的，”性感的嘴唇勾起来充满肉欲的说，“不如在这里留一会。”

索隆差点跳起来，要知道他男朋友吃起醋来可不是好惹的。他赶紧再一次把女人推开，然后示意了一下山治：“这是我男朋友。”

山治好像这才回过神来似的，微笑着点点头。

女人有些惊讶，然后又像想到了什么似的重新挂上了一个笑容：“我们可以三个人一起，”说着朝山治抛了个媚眼，“我对帅气的男人一点抵抗力都没有。”

山治和索隆对视一眼，刚要无奈的拒绝，女人又补充了一句：“如果你们不喜欢三个人，我还有别的同事。”她说的很暧昧，只有傻子才听不出来她说的是哪些同事。

“不是，”索隆皱了皱眉头，“我说过了，这是我男朋友。”

女人也皱了皱眉头双手抱胸：“不愿意就直说，扯这些借口做什么，我还能强迫你吗？”

山治赶紧说：“女士，他说的是真的，”女人把目光投向他的时候他再继续说，“我们真的是一对。”

女人轻蔑的笑了一声摇摇头：“没有情侣走路的时候彼此间隔一丈远，”她往山治身后示意了一下，“那才是情侣。”

距离他们大概两个桌的位置也同样坐了两个男人，两个人放在桌上的手都叠在一起，亲密的头对着头吃东西。

“不是所有的基佬都要那样。”索隆板着脸说。

女人耸了耸肩，颇有些玩味的看着他们：“可是基佬们通常都比较‘可爱’，”她眨眨眼睛，“为什么你们不牵个手呢？”

“那并不是必要的，女士。”山治微笑着说。

 

索隆把山治拉走的时候桌上的水都忘了拿，还有没吃完的泡面和火辣的加油站女郎一起留在桌上。

这个服务区规模比较大，索隆就像无头苍蝇似的牵着他乱转。山治都没来得及想这也许是他男朋友第一次在外面牵他的手，就完全被索隆突然的行为惹起了火气。

“你做什么？”山治试图挣脱那只手。

“我们去哪？”“你他妈干嘛？”“老子的水都没拿！”“那位小姐还坐在那里！”

身后拽着的人一刻不停的发出疑问，就像烧水壶在煮索隆的脑子一样，直到他的耐心值发出刺耳的尖叫，他转过身猛的把山治按到墙上堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

山治没有抗拒，这是件好事，有助于索隆尽快冷静下来。

“我想亲你。”索隆松开他，让山治的后背靠在墙上然后紧紧的抱着他，绿脑袋埋在山治的肩膀。

“……笨蛋，你已经亲了。”山治骂了他一句，又左右看了一圈，他们似乎闯到了员工区，这里一个人都没有。

“我是说刚才。”索隆闷闷的说。

山治的心猛地跳了一下。

“那你干嘛不亲？”他小声说，两只手悄悄爬上索隆的后背。

“……人太多了。”

山治抖了抖肩膀让索隆把他的脑袋搬开，两个人额头靠着额头小声说话。

“人多有什么关系，”山治说道，又补充了一句，“乌索普说你和前女友都可以在外面接吻。”

“……那不一样。”

妈的，竟然亲过。

索隆丝毫没有察觉山治的心理活动，而是继续说：“你和她们不一样——她们不像你一样小心眼又讨厌。”

山治踢了一脚他的小腿，索隆朝他笑了笑。

“你太惹人注目了，”索隆诚恳的说，“你不明白。”

他该怎么说出来，他男朋友在人群中就像深海里的鮟鱇鱼，山治几乎是习惯了别人的视线，他热爱活在所有人的注视中。而这种光芒会把索隆也一起照亮，甚至让索隆光明正大的将它收入囊中。

不是说他不喜欢这样，倒不如说这种感觉好透了。

但那就好像承认他也被山治疯狂的吸引了一样，尽管那是事实。他只是不想那么轻易的就被看穿他有多么迷恋这个男人，以至于会想要做出完全不像他的疯狂举动。被这个看见女人就犯花痴、总惹他生气的男人勾引，以至于完全不愿意在外人面前和山治有任何过头的接触。

好吧，也许这是他和自己无聊的斗争。

他男朋友并没有接着他的话问下去，而是说：“那有女孩跟你要联系方式怎么办？”

又嘟哝着说：“老子才不管你怎么想，反正你是我的。”

在山治说出“那不是必要的”的那一刻，索隆第一次这么强烈的想要在山治身上宣示一下所有权。山治属于他，就像他属于山治一样。

他没有必要去否认那些由心而发的东西，他对山治的感情绝不仅仅表现在是否愿意牵手这件事上，与之相对的，他也根本不需要去拒绝这种亲密接触。

因为他爱山治。

“是。”他低声说，然后又去亲吻那张嘴。

他们躲在人声鼎沸的服务区角落偷偷接吻，这里没有人来，却也随时都可能有人来。

山治咬着他的嘴说：“你当然是，”紧接着伸了一只手在索隆被撑起小帐篷的裤裆模了一把，了然的笑道，“因为你都硬了呀。”

出乎山治意料的是，索隆没有放走那只手，而是更用力的按在蠢蠢欲动的阴茎上。

“喂，”山治吓了一跳想收回手，“被人看见怎么办？”

索隆继续亲他的脸颊和脖子，含糊不清的说：“看见就看见。”

他确实因为对这个男人的迷恋而失去自己了，但他甘之如始。

山治也同样因为这句话感到震动，他不知道今天他男朋友发生了什么改变，但这个妥协简直就像把他绑在火箭上直接送上宇宙。

他抓着索隆的肩膀猛的转了个身，毫不犹豫的蹲下去拉开索隆的拉链，在他男朋友返回之前，先掏出那根勃起的东西含进嘴里。

“嘶——”好在索隆并不想反悔，他喘了口气，抚摸着山治的后脑勺。

他们早上出门前索隆并没有洗澡，男性的腥膻味几乎是冲撞进山治的鼻子。但这时他好像什么都不在意了，只是专心的、有节奏的缩进腮帮和喉咙，他头顶的那只手每一个颤抖都是对他的奖赏。

山治抬头看他。

金色的头发从手指间滑落，单膝跪在地上的男人故意让他的东西从口腔内部在脸颊上顶出形状，蓝眼睛渴求的望着他。

“起来，”他顶了顶山治的嘴，“我要操你。”

也许是山治为他口交的太认真，已经完全被雄性的气味熏晕了意识，竟然没有对他的话做出任何反应，而是顺着他的动作又把那根勃起的阴茎往喉咙里更塞了一点。

“山治，我要操你。”索隆难以忍受的重复了一遍，不管不顾的把男人提起来重新按回墙上。

感受到一双大手在他的屁股上摸索山治才慌了神：“你他妈疯了！这是在外面！”

周围一点声音都没有，但他们都知道只需要走上两分钟，他们就会回到人来人往的加油站。但凡有一个迷路的路人或者路过的员工，那么他们今晚也许就得在警察局里过了。

“我说了，看到就看到。”索隆飞快的拉开山治的拉链，狰狞的阴茎直接顶在山治的屁股上。

“我操，索隆，别！你他妈没戴套！老子不想待会——！！”

他暴躁的男朋友压根不等他把话说完，粗大的阴茎就捅开了他的身体。

山治简直眼前一黑，被顶的脚都踮起来——王八蛋绿藻头发起情来压根不顾他的死活，他的手指狠狠挠在墙上，声音都被锁死在喉咙里。

那根形状明显、存在感极强的东西缓慢的一插到底，老实说山治都没想到会这么顺利，但可以肯定的是他待会一定只能跛着脚走路了。

全部插进来之后山治才恢复了呼吸：“哈……”

带着颤抖的急促喘息让山治勉强感觉活过来，但强插进他身体里的那根讨厌的丑东西就让他僵硬在那里一动都不敢动。

他感到有手指去掰弄那个入口，然后听见索隆小声说：“没事，都进去了。”

“王八蛋……”山治被大口的呼吸刺激的眼睛的湿了，但说实话他男朋友该死的老二也足以让他像初次同房的新嫁娘一样颤抖着躲避了。

确定那个柔软的地方没有受伤之后，索隆就不再等待。

是说他的野蛮人男朋友明知道他疼，解决措施竟然不是把那根罪魁祸首给拔出去，而是伸手捂住他的嘴。

他他妈的是在被强奸吗？

山治泄愤似的咬了一口索隆的手，但索隆并没把手抽开，而是顺着往他嘴里插，似乎就是送上来让他咬的。身下鞭笞的力度让山治完全不留情，一口就咬了上去，下一秒他就被更用力的操了一下。

结合的地方还有些干涩，山治知道自己在抖，为了减少压力，让插入的部分更顺畅一点，他还主动把屁股翘出去，看起来简直浪荡不堪不知羞耻。

索隆的另一只手在他身上肆意抚摸，先是用足以把他弄疼的力道捏他的乳头，然后再是腹部和腰侧，最后再落到他身前半勃的部位。

山治呜咽两声让索隆把手指抽出去，被他舔的湿淋淋的手就改为抓住他的腰。

“你他妈……嗯，被看到了，怎么办？”山治闭着眼睛勉强跟上身后的节奏，试图让那根凶狠的东西找对他身体里舒服的地方。

“被看到了就去蹲局子，”索隆咬着他的耳朵说，“再操给狱警看。”

山治就笑，骂他有病。

也许是因为野战的场所太过于暴露，索隆的攻势从一开始就如暴风骤雨，让他完全跟不上节奏，后面收紧一点就立刻又被撑开，直让他被这样强势的侵犯完全控制住，从头到脚都化成一滩水在索隆怀里。

“啊、你他妈……不准射里面！”感觉到索隆抓着他的手更加用力，正在操他的人都发出了快乐的喘息，他知道索隆是快要高潮了。

“那射哪里？”索隆气息不稳的说，“射在你屁股上，然后用内裤包起来？你喜欢让我的精液留在你皮肤上还是身体里？嗯？”

他寡言的男朋友今天实在是太不对劲了，下流话就像一把火聚集在他的下腹，他的身体里开始急速收缩，已经做不出任何回答了。

“再快点、啊！我，我要射了！”山治试图咬住自己的嘴唇，他知道自己叫的太大声了。

“射里面好不好？好不好，厨子？”索隆断断续续的问他，他们都快到了。

“操你的，用、用力！啊啊，索隆！”山治摇着头全身颤抖着达到了高潮，他身后那匹种马趁着他哆嗦的劲像爽爆了一样猛烈的操他。山治的眼泪掉下来想推开索隆，但双手只是软软的搭在索隆的双臂上，他已经只能被索隆抱着才能站稳了，支持他的只有索隆的手和插在他屁股里最后冲刺的东西。

最后索隆还是射在了里面，高潮的时候猛地掰过山治的脑袋，在他的嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口。

 

6.  
那次自驾游野战后的一切绝对是山治生命中最糟糕的一个小时。

他像个螃蟹一样走路，而且还是半熟了的螃蟹，因为他的两条腿只要动一下就会摩擦到刚被狠狠蹂躏过的地方，而那里甚至还含着一滩精液。

在他经过洗手池时，镜子里的男人下嘴唇有一个明显的牙印，头发汗湿，面颊通红，衣服上都是褶皱——简直把“我刚刚在做爱”几个字写在了脸上。

真他妈糟透了。

……但也还有些不那么糟的。

山治低头看着他们牵在一起的手，偷偷笑了笑。

 

 

End


End file.
